Tokkie Tor
Personage Naam Engels:: Bedacht door Bernice Sable uit Minneapolis, het betekent 'hert'. Net als de meeste Disneyhelden van die tijd had hij dezelfde initialen. B'ucky '''B'ug. '''Nederlands: In het Nederlands hebben is de naam vertaald. Bu(g)cky Bug=To®kkie Tor Hier zit dus geen verhaal aan verbonden, behalve alleen dat zijn voorletters nog steeds hetzelfde zijn. Karakter :Binnenkort Uiterlijk :Binnenkort Voorkomen Strips Tokkie Tor heeft veel stripverhalen, de originele vervolgverhalen kwamen in de zondagskranten van .... tot 4 maart 1934. ... TV/Film Tokkie Tor is alleen in het Silly Symphonies tekenfilmpje "Bugs in Love" voorgekomen, hij kreeg daarbij ook direct de hoofdrol. Tonnie en Squire Cawker komen hierin ook voor. Games Geschiedenis Bucky Makes His Name :300px|right|thumb|Mr. Tor rent naar buiten toe met de kleine TokkieTokkie wordt geboren in een nestje van zeventien kinderen, waarvan zestien meisjes. Zijn vader was chagrijnig omdat de kraamvrouw steeds maar met alleen meisjes kwam aanlopen. Toen zij met Tokkie aan kwam lopen was Mr. Tor de gelukkigste vader van heel de wereld, hij liep naar buiten om de wereld te vertellen dat hij (omdat dat pas geldt als je een zoon hebt bij hem) vader is. Daarna is het een vrolijk gezin dat leeft in een pompoen, dan komt het moment dat vader Tor de namen moet kiezen. De meisjes (omdat torren snel groot worden kunnen ze al praten) kiezen hun eigen namen al uit. Deze namen zijn: Josie, Rosie, Jessie, Bee, Annie, Fannie, Matilda, Bessie, Tessie, Agnes, Belle, Dora, Flora, Nell, Ruth en Sue. Voor de naamloze Tokkie weet de vader geen raad. Daarom maakt hij er een wedstrijd van: "Wie verzint de beste naam?".300px|thumb|right|Hier zie je de zestien zusjes van Tokkie. :Tokkie is nu drie weken oud en wilt nu er op uit trekken. Hij gaat naar buiten en het eerste wat hij ziet is een groot serpentachtig beest. Hij ontdekt dat hij kan vliegen en vliegt weg, daar komt hij een havik tegen, ook al vijandig. Deze weet hij ook af te schudden. Hij zit dan veilig bij een boomstronk. Daar ziet hij in het donker twee ogen. Hij praat met het wezen en deze geeft hem goede raad over zijn naam. Tokkie gaat verder, ontmoet een kikker die geen andere naam dan "Croak" kan verzinnen. Dan is het nacht, Tokkie probeert het bij een eend, deze kan slechts "Honk Honk" antwoorden. 300px|thumb|Hier heeft Bucky de winnende brief in zijn handen.|right Dan komt de postbezorger en geeft hem allemaal brieven met suggesties voor namen. Wanneer het ochtend is zegt Tokkie dat hij in de stapel gaat duiken en de brief die hij pakt zal winnen. Dit doet hij en de winnaar is Dhr. Bernice Sable uit Minneapolis die met de naam "Bucky" (Tokkie) is gekomen. :300px|thumb|right|Hier rent Tokkie weg nadat hij Mrs. Owl en haar kroost ziet. Tokkie is blij en gaat terug naar zijn vriend, de ogen in het donker. Wanneer hij daar aankomt treft hij niet één paar ogen, maar een heleboel. Hij is nieuwsgierig en wilt weten hoe zijn vriend (en de andere ogen) er eigenlijk uitzien. De vriend zegt dat hij dan 's nachts moet terugkomen. Tokkie komt er 's nachts aan en krijgt het eindelijk te zien. Het blijkt een moederuil genaamd Mrs. Owl met kleintjes te zijn. Dit vindt Tokkie eng en hij rent weg. The Quest for Fortune :300px|thumb|Hier zie je Bucky over het woeste beekje varen.|rightNadat hij zijn naam heeft gevonden en hij weg is gerend voor de uil, besluit Tokkie om alleen verder te gaan om zo te leren op jezelf te leven. Hij vertrekt in een bootje gemaakt van een walnotendop en een blaadje. Hij vaart over een woest beekje, dan gaat het stormen en zijn boot breekt tegen een steen en Tokkie valt aan land. Hij ziet daar rookpluimen en ontdekt dat hij niet alleen is. 300px|thumb|Hier ontmoet Bucky Bo voor het eerst.|rightHij ziet een oudere tor wat koken boven een vuurtje. Hij mag bij hem komen zitten en hij is erg gastvrij. Hij heet "Bo" en hij legt uit dat hij vroeger ook weg was gelopen van huis, maar nu is hij een zwerver en is hij dus niets. Hij gaat Tokkie weer terug naar zijn vader en moeder brengen. :Tokkie en Bo gaan samen verder op reis en dan komt Bo een politieagent tegen. De politieman herkent Bo en zegt dat hij moet gaan anders belandt hij in de nor. Hij gaat met Tokkie op een bordje waar "No tramps allowed" (Verboden voor zwervers) op staat, om Tokkie een paar wijze lessen over het leven te geven. Dan kom te politieagent weer en jaagt hen weg. Vermoeid komen ze bij een fles aan en Bo stelt voor om er in te gaan slapen. Eenmaal in de fles komt de politieagent en stopt de fles dicht en houdt hun zo gevangen. Het lukt Bo en Tokkie uiteindelijk om de kurk tegen het hoofd van de politieman te duwen, ze rennen dan weg. :Ze zwemmen weg en komen dan op de rug van een krokodil, die hen weer achtervolgt, totdat ze door een boomstam ontsnappen en de krokodil er tegenaan knalt. Ze vinden een sprinkhaan en vliegen weg door de lucht. Dan komen ze aan bij het stadje "Puindorp". Eenmaal daar nemen ze afscheid van de sprinkhaan. Bo maakt een huis van een oude hoed voor hunzelf. :Eenmaal klaar leert Tokkie van Bo hoe hij zijn land moet verbouwen, dit doet hij met behulp van twee dazen (horse-flies). Bo leert Tokkie meer dingen, maar het wordt steeds meer duidelijk dat Bo ook een grote stuntelaar is. Op een nacht wanneer Bo het huis verlaat, volgt Tokkie hem. Het wordt al snel duidelijk wat hij gaat doen. Hij geeft een serenade aan een dame, dit eindigt met een bloempot op zijn hoofd. Later heeft hij nog een dame in kwestie gezien, maar die blijtk al een man te hebben. Na wat versieringen van Bo komt haar man naar buiten met een geweer. :Tokkie is nu een tijdje in Puindorp, hij wandelt langs een kleine plas. Dan hoort hij een stem schreeuwen om hulp. Een meisje verdrinkt, hij redt haar en ze komen erachter dat ze Tonnie Tor (June Bugg) heet en dat ze de dochter van de Burgermeester van Puindorp (Mayor Bugg) is. Ze vinden elkaar leuk. Eenmaal thuis is Tokkie teleurgesteld want hij is een zwerver en dat meisje is de dochter van de burgermeester. Bo moedigt hem aan dat dat niet uitmaakt. Later spreekt Tokkie voor het eerst met de vader van Tonnie. Hij vertelt hem dat hij het zeer goed zou vinden als hij met Tonnie gaat, maar het kan niet als hij een zwerver is, hij moet dus een baan zoeken. Bo heeft een idee. :Bo is dan wat onhandig, maar hij is wel heel goed als het om ideeën gaat. Hij pakt een pijp en een blaasbalg en verbindt ze.. Hij laat Bucky springen zodat er zuurstof bij het vuur in de pijp komt. Onderwijl maakt hij een hoefijzer heet. Na wat hoefijzers te hebben gemaakt is het de taak aan Tokkie om ze aan wat dazen van andere mensen te koppelen. Hier verdient Tokkie genoeg geld mee om geen zwerver meer te zijn. :Op een dag vertelt Bo dat hij klaar is met het leven in de stad. Hij gaat liever verder het land in. Tokkie wilt met hem mee, maar Bo vertelt hem dat niet te doen, want hier ligt zijn toekomst volgens hem. Tokkie vindt dit niet leuk maar hij snapt dit en zwaait de trein waarmee Bo zwartreist uit. Nu is Tokkie alleen. War with the Flies :Nadat Tokkie Tonnie had gered werden ze verliefd, wat blijkt is dat ze de dochter van de Burgemeester van Puindorp is. Tokkie vraagt haar uiteindelijk ook ten huwelijk, hierop zegt ze: "Ja". Omdat de Burgemeester vindt dat Tokkie geen status heeft en het daarom zielig overkomt als zijn dochter met hem trouwt, benoemt hij hem tot legeraanvoerder van Puindorp. :Dit lijkt de Burgemeester een goed idee omdat er toch nooit een oorlog zal komen in Puindorp. Niets lijkt minder waar te zijn wanneer de Fly King aanvalt met zijn leger. Omdat Tokkie verantwoordelijk is als legeraanvoerder moet hij Puindorp zien te beschermen. Dit doet hij heel gemakkelijk door het probleem door de Secretaris van de Staat, de Secretaris van de Oorlog en de Secretaris van Zee- en Luchtmacht te laten oplossen. :Het verloopt volgens plan en er volgt een hevige loopgravenoorlog. Wanneer de vliegen een grote gas aanval proberen af te vuren op héél Puindorp, zet Tokkie een grote ventilator aan die de gehele gaswolk over laat waaien naar de vliegen. Ze nemen King Fly gevangen en hij als schulden moet hij een boete betalen.Tokkie krijgt van King Fly zijn zwaard omdat hij hem niet gevangen heeft genomen. Hierna besluit Tokkie weg te gaan uit Puindorp. The Old Folks' New Home :Tokkie gaat terug naar het huis van zijn ouders. Hun huis is bezet door Squire Cawker, dus hij besluit hen te helpen om een nieuw huis te maken. In Mother Goose Land/Toad Turmoil/Bee-wildered Banquet :Als hij hiermee klaar is maakt hij nog veel mee, hij werd bijna voer voor een paar vogels, hij belandt doordat hij de verkeerde kant op vaart in het land van Moeder de Gans en maakt hier veel avonturen mee, hij ontmoet een knap vervelende pad die hem wilt opeten en hij komt vast te zitten in een bloem na zich vol te hebben gegeten met honing. Return to Junkville :Op een gegeven moment is hij weer terug in Puindorp gekomen na zijn vele reisjes, daar aangekomen hoort hij de klokken luiden en schijnt er een bruiloft te zijn. Niet zomaar een bruiloft, maar die van Tonnie zijn vriendinnetje. Ze gaat namelijk trouwen met een andere man. :Tokkie vertelt hem dat hij hiermee niet mee akkoord gaat, het andere insect daagt hem uit tot een duel! Het duel was eerst met geweren, maar omdat Tokkie's tegenstander vals speelt gaat het gevecht 's nachts zonder scheidsrechter verder met zwaarden. Hierbij wint Tokkie en zijn tegenstander geeft toe dat hij alleen wilde trouwen voor het geld. Dan komt hij terug bij de Burgemeester van Puindorp en Tonnie, daar vertelt hij wat er is gebeurd en vraagt of hij mag trouwen met Tonnie, dat vindt de Burgemeester goed. Of de familie van zijn tegenstander dat ook goed vindt dat was nog maar de vraag. :Nadat ze elkaar het jawoord hebben gegeven vertrekken ze in een koets en gaan ze aan hun lange huwelijksnacht (Honeymoon) (Wat erg populair is in de Amerikaanse cultuur) beginnen, zo gaan ze naar de Naggera watervallen (wat een tuinslang blijkt te zijn), ze verblijven in een hotel wat veel te duur is en ze blijven dineren in een restaurant. :Wanneer ze terugkomen in Puindorp heeft de Burgemeester een huisje voor hen geregeld, het is een oude schoen, voor hen dus een paradijs. Daar blijven ze en hier nemen ze afscheid aan de lezers en dit is het einde van het lange verhaal. Familie :Binnenkort Galerij :Binnenkort Trivia * "Bucky makes his name" is het allereerste Silly Symphony Stripje dat in kleur was gedrukt. * Wist je dat Tokkie Tor kan vliegen? Categorie:Donald Duck-personages